


From The Ground Up (We'll Build This Love)

by stylinson_sluts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit of begging, And by daddy issues I mean that its unsure who the dad is, Bottom Louis, Childbirth, Consensual Sex, Daddy Issues, Dating, Doctor Harry, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Men fight over Louis a bit, Mpreg, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant Louis, Top Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: In which Harry is Louis’ new OB/GYN Doctor and as such he has to ask Louis if a second father is in the picture and when Louis says he is unsure, well Harry can’t help his excitement.





	1. It Shouldn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm starting a new chaptered story and I'm pretty excited. I write it as I go, and Im currently in college, so please be patient with the updates. I have a few of the first chapters already done, so for now, updates should be smooth. I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, I changed the point of view. I had it originally as first person and then fixed it to second person, so hopefully there are no mistakes in that. Enjoy! xx
> 
> (The title is a work in progress)

“So you’re breaking up with me?” Louis mumbles, looking up at Brad.    
  
“I just don't think it's working out.”    
  
“We’ve been together for almost a year! How long have you felt like this?” he hisses. They’ve been fighting a lot lately, but Louis is a bit surprised by this. They are in bed together, having just finished fucking, and Brad is dumping him?   
  
“It just hasn't been a healthy relationship the past month. I think we need to move on.”    
  
“Was you fucking me, you moving on?” Brad shrugs,    
  
“One last time, right?” Louis rolls his eyes, lying back on his pillow and pulling the blanket up, covering his naked body.    
  
“Get the fuck out of my house.” It falls silent and Brad moves slowly, putting clothes on and grabbing some of his things.    
  
“I'll be back for the rest of my things later this week.” Louis just hums, not caring at this point. Brad has always been insensitive to Louis’ feelings. He really should have seen this coming. Once he hears the door close, he sighs and climbs off his bed. He wants to shower and then get drunk with Liam. 

Once he is out of the shower and ready to go out, he calls Liam.    
  
“Hey Lou, what's up?”    
  
“I'm on my way to come get you. We’re going out,” he explains, grabbing his keys and heading out of his apartment.    
  
“What's wrong, what happened?”    
  
“Brad dumped me after fucking me, I just want to get drunk and get the thought of his hands on my body, out.”   
  
“Lou,” Liam sighs. Louis rolls his eyes as the elevator dings and opens, letting him in. He hits the garage floor button before focusing back on Liam.    
  
“I know, he was a shitty boyfriend, he isn't worth it. I know, that's why instead of crying I am going to go out and get fucked up and by fucked up I mean drunk and hopefully fucked.”    
  
“I don't think-”    
  
“It's a great idea. Be ready, I'll be there in ten.” Louis hangs up as the elevator dings again and he heads to his car. Liam doesn't live far, so it doesn't take Louis long to get Liam in the car and them to the bar. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Lou?”    
  
“Yes,” he agrees, climbing out of the car. Liam follows and they head inside, Louis b-lining for the bar.    
  
“Then I'll support you,” Liam decides as he waves down the bartender and asks for shots. Louis smiles thankfully.    
  
It takes less than twenty minutes for Louis to feel pretty wasted. He's sat on a bar stool, the room spinning around him as he eyes every man in the room, trying to find someone to fuck him.    
  
“What about him?” Liam points to some loud blonde, swinging his hips with some girl.    
  
“Too straight, too much of a challenge.” Liam nods, taking a sip of his drink.    
  
“Ugh,” Louis groans, pouting a bit. He just wants someone else’s hand on him. Doesn't want Brad to have the satisfaction of being the last to touch Louis today. Someone clears their throat, causing Louis to turn in his chair and look up to a boy. He's beautiful, his hair is a lot like Louis’ when he decides to quiff it, which he decided to leave it down in a fringe today. His eyes, although Louis can't see a definite color, are anything but brown, and he's so so so tall and lean, and Louis wants those big hands all over his body.    
  
“Hi,” a deep voice mumbles a bit sheepishly.    
  
“Hello,” Louis smiles brightly, getting the taller boy to visibly relax a bit. 

“I was wondering if- uh- you would dance? With me?” He explains. Louis’ heart jumps, excited for this.    
  
“I would love to!” He agrees easily, stumbling off the chair he is sat on. He turns to look at Liam, who nods his okay, before he takes Mr. Handsome's large hand and pulls him to the dance floor. “I'm Louis,” he calls out once his back is pressed to the man’s front. The large hands grip his hips before lips are coming down to his ear.    
  
“Harry,” he introduces himself. They dance filthily for three long songs, Louis grinding hard until Harry’s boner is finally firmly pressed against his ass. He turns in Harry’s arms, standing on his toes to get his arms around Harry’s shoulders. He leans so his lips are pressed to Harry’s ear,   
  
“What's the chances of us leaving and you fucking me good?” Harry groans, a hand sliding down Louis’ back to squeeze his bum.    
  
“Anything you want love, it's yours.” Louis smiles happily, leaning and kissing Harry’s cheek.    
  
“Please take me home.” Harry nods, pressing a matching kiss to Louis’ temple before grabbing his hand and bringing him out of the hot dance floor. Louis finds Liam sat at the bar, a petite girl now sitting with him. “I'm going home with Harry,” he explains, taking his keys out and handing them to Liam, “get home safe.” Liam nods, squeezing Louis’ hand before Louis takes Harry’s again and follows him out. It's a breath of fresh air once they are out, and it's a bit cold, but Louis won't complain. “Are you okay to drive?” Louis asks. He is in no shape to drive, but Harry seems a lot less intoxicated than he is.    
  
“Yes,” he promises. Louis nods, following him to his truck. 

  
“My place or yours?” He asks once they are both in.    
  
“Fuck, yours? I have a roommate.” Louis nods in agreement, he can get a bit loud. He gives the directions to his apartment, body humming in excitement. 

Getting inside and up to Louis’ door feels like an eternity, but once they are in, Harry has him pinned to the door, kissing him hard.    
  
“Has anyone told you,” Harry breaks from the kiss to whisper this, only to lean back in to kiss Louis some more before breaking it again, “that you are the most beautiful boy?” Louis feels his face get hot as he kisses Harry some more before answering.    
  
“No, but thank you.” 

“You're stunning,” Harry admits, hands sliding up to Louis’ thighs, gripping there. Louis hums happily, wrapping his arms tighter around Harry’s neck. Harry smiles, picking Louis up and allowing him to wrap his legs around him as well. “Where's your bedroom baby?”

“Down the hall, last one on the right,” Louis explains before he attaches his lips to Harry’s jaw, sucking hard. He wants the boy to be covered in love bites from him.    
  
Harry walks them down the hall, finding Louis’ room pretty easily. Instead of throwing Louis on the bed, like he expected, Harry takes a careful seat, so Louis is resting in his lap.    
  
“Please get undressed,” Louis whines. He wants to see Harry in his naked glory, can already feel how solid he is, and how fat his cock is. Harry hums, leaning a bit away to pull off his shirt, throwing it randomly before pulling Louis’ off as well. Harry kisses right over Louis’ “It is was it is” tattoo, smiling.    
  
“I saw this design at my parlor.” Louis blushes, tracing a finger over the butterfly on Harry’s abs.    
  
“We must know the same guy.” Their tattoos are originally suppose to go together, and the fact that Harry has his matching tattoo is a bit intense. It feels a bit like fate.    
  
“It looks beautiful on you.”   
  
“Stop,” Louis whines, embarrassed. Harry has been complimenting him so much, he just isn't used to it. Brad never would do this for him. Take it slow, tease him. Everything was fast and hard.    
  
“Sorry,” Harry mumbles, but doesn't sound all that apologetic, “I can't help it. You’re just so lovely.” So Louis kisses him in attempt to shut him up. It's soft and long, and easy, and so so lovely. It's a deep kiss that Louis is craving for and Harry tastes so good. Harry moves his hands back to Louis’ arse, moving them slowly, but easily, so Louis is lying back on the pillows, Harry hovering over him. He breaks their kiss, moving to kiss down Louis’ body as he works on getting his pants off. Louis skipped out on the boxers today, so he's left nude; Harry won't complain though. 

“You too,” Louis begs, whining a bit when Harry sucks a love bite on Louis’ hipbone. Harry hums, kissing the mark he just made before climbing off the bed and stripping down. Louis watches, eyes a bit dazed. Harry is gorgeous; looks like he can be a model. “Do you model?” he asks. 

  
“No,” Harry chuckles at the thought, climbing back over Louis. Louis pouts, bringing his hands up to play with the necklace around Harry’s neck.    
  
“You're beautiful, you should.”    
  
“Thank you baby,” Harry smiles, pressing a kiss to Louis’ neck, dragging it up until he catches his lips again. They spend more long moments kissing, but this time Harry lets himself come down onto Louis some more, so their hard cocks are rubbing against each other. It has Louis whining in desperation within minutes. Harry is so large and hard, he knows he will feel it for days, and honestly, he never wants to forget this, so he's okay with that.    
  
“Has anyone ever told you?” Louis mocks, whining a bit when Harry bucks a certain way, “that you have a very fat cock.” Harry chuckles,    
  
“Thanks.” Louis nods, before he reaches down to grip them both,    
  
“Please fuck me, I'm ready.” Brad used him earlier, Louis is sure he is loose enough for Harry to squeeze in without too much of a pain. 

“Let me prep you, love,” Harry shakes his head, sitting up and away from Louis. Louis whines, looking at Harry between his legs. He draws his legs up, bending his knees and spreading them to expose his hole.    
  
“Don't need it.”    
  
“You do,” Harry disagrees, “where's your lube, Lou? I want to feel you around my fingers.” Louis’ a bit mad that Harry won't just fuck him, but he isn't opposed to Harry’s long fingers, so he won't whine anymore. He points to his drawer though and watches Harry pull out the lube and a condom. He moves back in between Louis’ legs, kissing his bent knee as he opens the lube and pours it onto three of his fingers.    
  
Louis hums happily when the first one slides in, pretty easily as well. It feels amazing. Harry even has a ring on his finger, cold against Louis’ rim, but it feels so good. Harry slides in a second one quickly, Louis moaning happily.    
  
“You sound so lovely Lou, look so good on my fingers baby.” Louis hums, toes digging into the bed when Harry curls his fingers, brushing very lightly over his spot.    
  
“Please Haz, want more.”    
  
“I know love.” Harry’s third finger joins, along with a second ring and Louis is in complete bliss. The rings stretch him out so good, and Harry’s fingers are long enough to play with Louis’ prostate, having him hum and moan in pleasure. He’s rock hard against his stomach, his cock leaking precome almost steadily. He feels amazing, not sure if he wants to beg Harry to make him cum on his fingers, or beg him to fuck him. “God, you are so fucking beautiful.” Louis whines, long and hard as Harry leans down, licking up his cock. 

“No, no, no, no,” Louis whines, “I don't want to cum. Please, I want you.” Harry sits up, a soft smile on his face, 

  
“You already got me, trust me.” He slowly removes his fingers, kissing Louis’ knee when he whines at the loss. He leans around Louis again, reaching for the lube and condom.    
  
“I want to feel you bare,” Louis explains, snatching the condom from Harry’s hand and tossing it across the room. He doesn't want to get up and get it, and Harry hopefully won't either.    
  
“Lou,” Harry starts, but Louis cuts him off, not having it.    
  
“No, I want to feel you.”    
  
“I think for this time-”   
  
“No, you are fucking me without the stupid condom in the way.”   
  
“Love, I’m sure we’re both clean but-”   
  
“Please,” Louis whines, ready to beg and whine for it, “I want you to cum in me.”    
  
“We really-”

“Harry,” Louis groans, whining even more. Harry smiles softly, leaning down to kiss Louis just as soft as his smile.

“You’d beg if I made you, wouldn't you?” He smirks against Louis’ lips as Louis brings his arms around Harry’s neck to keep him close. Their lips are just hovering over one anothers, close enough to touch, but not a kiss. Louis nods, he would definitely beg Harry to fuck him raw.

“Ask me nicely then, no begging or whining.”

“Please fuck me without a condom,” he whispers. Harry smiles, kissing Louis softly three times before sitting up, 

  
“Are you sure you're ready, love?” Louis nods, so Harry nods back, grabbing the lube and lubing himself up. He guides himself in, slowly at first, before he leans over Louis, his hands resting by Louis’ head on the bed, holding himself up.    
  
“More,” Louis begs, wanting Harry all the way in. Harry listens, pushing in until he’s fully in. Louis moans happily, blissed out. He reaches up, grabbing Harry’s wrists, wanting something to hold onto; wanting to hold Harry mostly.    
  
“I’ve got you baby,” Harry promises, and Louis knows it's the truth. Can feel it as Harry moves, slowly, but so perfectly. Louis has been fucked many times, in many ways, but no one has ever done this to him. It's like Harry is almost making love to him, and Louis is in absolute bliss. 

  
“I-I want- want your hands please,” Louis begs. Harry accommodates him, moving until he's got Louis’ hands laced with his. Their above Louis’ head now, stretching him out a bit, and Harry’s weight is all on Louis’ hands, pushing them into the bed. “Feels amazing,” Louis whines. Harry smiles against Louis’ neck, pressing a kiss there.    
  
“You feel so good, baby. So tight.” Harry moves long and soft, taking care of Louis, and even making sure he kisses Louis during it. Louis loves this, wants this all the time, wants  _ Harry  _ all the time.    
  
“I’m gonna cum,” Louis whines, when Harry hits an angle that has him pressing against Louis’ prostate ever stride. Harry sucks a love bite on the underside of Louis’ jaw, 

“Cum for me love, want to see you.” Louis whines, Harry’s fingers ghosting over his cock, causing him to cum hard all over his stomach, moaning in ecstasy. Harry groans, his cock being squeezed more as Louis comes. Harry lets himself cum, pulling out slowly, so he doesn't cum fully in Louis. He shouldn't, at least not their first time. “Fuck, baby.” Louis hums happily, eyes shut, wiggling his fingers. Harry moves to let go, wiggling his own to get some blood flow back. He sits up between Louis’ legs, smiling at him. Louis peels his eyes open, smiling blissfully. 

  
“Suppose to cum in me,” he whines though.    
  
“I did.”    
  
“Barely, you pulled out and most of it is on my ass now.”    
  
“I'll get a towel,” Harry chuckles, slowly climbing off the bed. He takes a second to stretch and get his bones working again before he finds his way to Louis’ bathroom. He finds a washcloth, running it under warm water before going back to Louis. He cleans the boy off first before cleaning himself and putting everything back. He sits on the side of the bed, next to Louis. He leans a bit over him, a hand resting next to Louis’ hip so he is in between Harry’s arm.    
  
“Are you leaving?” Louis asks unsure, reaching and running a finger on Harry’s thigh.    
  
“Uhm,” Harry mumbles, unsure. He isn't sure if Louis is asking because he wants him to go, or because he wants him to stay.    
  
“You should stay,” Louis whispers the answer to Harry’s unasked question, “if you want to.” Harry smiles, leaning down to kiss him,    
  
“I'd love to.” So Harry moves around the bed, getting under the covers, and pulling Louis into him. Louis hums happily, resting his head against Harry’s shoulder and moving one of his legs over Harry’s. Harry moves his hand into Louis’ hair, playing with it as they lay quietly. “Will your friend be mad that you ditched him tonight?”    
  
“No, I went out specifically for this,” Louis admits. Harry clears his throat,    
  
“Do you- uh- do this often?”    
  
“No,” Louis answers quickly, “my- my ex fucked me and then dumber me earlier. I need to get his hands off my body.”    
  
“Oh,” Harry mumbles, hand stilling a bit in Louis’ hair. It falls quiet and Louis knows he fucked up a bit. Harry thinks Louis was just using him, and Louis left the house three hours ago with that exact intention, a simple hook up, but Harry feels like more than that to Louis. He doesn’t want to wake up tomorrow and not be in Harry’s arms. 

  
“I feel like I should be sad or something,” he starts, “we were dating almost a year, but lately things have just been- shit really. I kind of couldn't stand him lately. He's always been horrible to me honestly. We- we were never in love, you know? Like, I think we both just liked having the company. I think it's good though, that he ended things. I want to find that- love- I want that and I couldn't have it with him. I was angry with how he did it. I was disgusted that he was the last person to have me like this, so that's why I went out. I certainly wasn't expecting to- well I was expecting to meet you and like- i don't know,” he admits. Doesn’t know how to explain it. Doesn’t know how to tell this boy that he's only known for two hours, that he has stronger feelings for him then he ever did Brad. Doesn’t know how well Harry will take Louis saying he is completely infatuated with him. 

  
“Yeah,” Harry hums with a soft smile, “I feel it too.” Louis smiles happily, burying it in Harry’s neck. Fuck, it shouldn't be this easy. “Get some sleep love.” Louis hums, kissing Harry’s neck.    
  
“Goodnight.”    
  
“Goodnight love, sweet dreams.” 

 

~*~

  
Louis groans against the sunlight, turning to bury his face in his pillow. He's a bit cold, the blanket have fallen down on his body in the middle of the night, his bare back on display. He sighs, turning to look for Harry, heart beating a bit fast in excitement to see the lovely man. Louis is met with an empty bed, causing his heart to lurch. He pushes himself up, bright sunlight forgotten, headache no longer a thought.    
  
“Harry?” he calls out unsure. He waits, hopeing for any kind of sound from the other boy. “Harry?” he calls again, a bit louder. He's met with complete silence, and it shouldn't hurt, but it hurts so much worse than Brad leaving.


	2. As If This Is Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya babes! Heres the second chapter! I hope you guys like it! Remember to comment and leave your thoughts and stuff, good and bad. Also ideas you'd like to see, or predictions! Thanks for the excitement on the first chapter, it makes me all happy inside every time I read the comments! Sorry I don't reply. I usually do if its something I can actually have a response to, like a question or idea. When its just comments about enjoying the story and how you look forward to the next chapter (WHICH I LOVE) its hard for me to reply and say anything other than "thanks love" so I just leave it. BUT I AM SO THANKFUL FOR THOSE COMMENTS, LIKE I SAID THEY MAKE ME EXCITED TO UPDATE SOME MORE AND I LOVE SEEING WHEN PEOPLE ACTUALLY FOLLOW THE BOOK! Anyways, enjoy babies! Hope the chapter is good and there aren't too many mistakes. xx

“I'd like to see Dr. Lucas.”

 

“Oh, unfortunately, he is no longer with us. After his surgery he decided not to come back. Is he your original Doctor?” 

 

“Yes,” Louis frowns, upset that he wasn't told that his doctor is no longer practicing. The woman behind the desk nods, 

 

“I'm going to switch you over to Dr. Styles then. He is new with us, but has been practicing in the States for a few years now before coming back here. I'm sure you’ll love him. Just take a seat and fill out this sheet, and a nurse will call you back when their ready.” Louis takes the clipboard and thanks her, taking the seat and reading over the sheet. He fills it out quickly and has to wait only a few minutes before a petite nurse comes out, calling his name. 

 

“I'm Riley,” she introduces. 

 

“Louis,” he replies back with a soft smile. She gestures for him to step onto the scale once they turn the corner. 

 

“How far along are you?” She asks excitedly. 

 

“Oh, almost six weeks. I found out about two weeks ago. I'm pretty excited to see her!” 

 

“A girl then?” Riley smirks at him before writing down his weight. He isn't showing, but he figures he put on at least a pound or two. 

 

“I hope so,” Louis giggles. He follows her into the room and she gestures for him to take a seat on the bed. He hops onto it, looking at her as she types a few things into the computer before moving back to him, checking his heart rate and temperature.

 

“Well as you know, Dr. Lucas isn't with us any longer, so Dr. Styles will be seeing you today. He's fantastic, so I'm sure you will like him. Easy on the eyes too,” she winks and giggles. Louis laughs and rubs a hand over his stomach, shaking his head.

 

“I don't think I'll be dating any time soon.” She nods in understanding and types a few more things into the computer. 

 

“I'll go get him. He will probably do an ultrasound and possibly run a few tests. He’ll discuss some vitamins to put you on and if you have any questions or concerns be sure to ask. Other than that, everything is looking good.” 

 

“Okay, thank you.” She nods and congratulates Louis again before slipping out. Waiting for Dr. Styles takes a lot longer than it did waiting for nurse Riley. Louis sits, swinging his legs, looking around the office. He sighs and looks at his belly, laying a hand on it. “Hi sweetpea. I hope you're doing okay in there and feeling good. Can't wait to see you, even if I have to do it alone. Which, sorry about that love.” A soft knock on the door pulls him from talking to his belly. Louis looks up as it opens and the Doctor steps in. 

 

“Mr. Louis Tomlinson?” Louis’ jaw drops, “I'm Dr. Styles it's-” he finally looks up as he holds his hand out for Louis to shake, but he freezes. “Oh,” he looks at Louis wide eyed. It's silent for a few good seconds, his hand falling to his side. “Hi.” 

 

“Hi,” Louis flushes. 

 

“Your um-? Like, you're-? Should- do you want me to assign you a different Doctor?” Louis frowns, 

 

“No, would you prefer that?” 

 

“No,” Harry agrees and moves to take a careful seat. They watch each other for a few seconds before a soft smile falls over his face, and he shakes his head in amusement. “Well, um as your doctor, I should know. Like, about the other father. If you're doing this alone-” 

 

“I don't know,” Louis whispers. Harry looks at Louis, biting his bottom lip softly,

 

“So I could- I mean. There's a chance that- that it's mine?” 

 

“Yeah,” Louis agrees easily. He stands, 

 

“Shit.” Louis peeks up at Harry, a smile growing on his face when he sees Harry is smiling, “shit. I want- God. Who else? Who else could-” 

 

“My ex,” Louis reminds him. Harry nods as he steps closer to the smaller boy. 

 

“God, I though- I thought maybe you'd call.” Louis frowns, 

 

“I would have if you had left your number.” After their night together, he woke up alone. He was crushed. Harry shakes his head, 

 

“I wrote it on your whiteboard. The one on your fridge? I thought you would see it!” Louis smiles as he bites his bottom lip and shakes his head, 

 

“I never read that thing.” Harry smiles and looks Louis over, 

 

“But you would have called? If you had seen it?” He asks unsure. Louis nods quickly, 

 

“Yes, I really would have.” Harry smiles and nods back before looking away from him. 

 

“Let's- I have other patients, so we should-” 

 

“Okay,” Louis agrees. He lays back on the bed and lifts up his shirt.

 

“You have to move your pants down a little bit as well love.” Louis smirks,

 

“Trying to get me naked again Dr. Styles?” Harry chuckles as he grabs a gel and pops it open, 

 

“Always,” he agrees. Louis flushes and slides his sweats down a bit. Harry moves over to Louis and pours some of the gel on him, “bit cold,” he warns too late. Louis shivers and smiles at him as he works on spreading the gel with the wand, focusing on that. 

 

“You know,” Louis starts, making Harry look up to him, “for being a baby Doctor, you would think you would be more careful about things like this. Do you get all your patients pregnant?” he teases. Harry smiles and laughs a bit, 

 

“No, this is a first. Also, if I remember correctly, which I do, you literally begged me not to use a condom.” 

 

“And if  _ I  _ remember correctly, you pulled out pretty quickly!” Harry shrugs, faking innocence, 

 

“Guess my sperm move quickly?” Louis nods and looks up at the screen, looking for the baby.  

 

“Possibly,” he agrees. There's still a chance this baby is Brad’s. 

 

“Also, you forgot to mention you were a carrier.”    
  
“I did,” Louis agrees. Only some men have the genes to carry a baby, and luckily, Louis was blessed with those genes. 

 

“There’s the little pea!” He freezes the screen and then moves to point to her. “Still very small, but healthy and growing as we speak,” he turns to Louis with a wide smile. 

 

“Wow,” he whimpers, “my little princess.”

 

“Or prince,” Harry points out. Louis looks at him and rolls his eyes with a small groan,

 

“You  _ would  _ want a boy!”

 

“Of course you want a girl,” Harry shakes his head. Louis bites his lips and giggles, not believing this is his life right now. He is pregnant, not sure if the father is his ex or his one night stand who is currently standing next to him as his  _ doctor _ , teasing him about this all. As if this is normal and shouldn't be awkward.

 

Harry smiles at Louis softly, taking a seat on the rolling chair, “everything looks good love, but you need to make sure it stays that way. You're eating for two now, so you need to eat enough and eat healthy.” He chuckles when Louis pulls a face, “I don't mean just vegetables, I mean a balanced diet. It's important with growth and development, but don't be afraid to snack. How is the morning sickness?” 

 

“Horrible,” Louis pouts, “I'm up every morning with it around five. Literally lasts so long, it's so gross. And the smell of raw food sets me off at anytime of the day.” Harry nods, 

 

“That's normal and hopefully will pass once you're out of the first trimester. Do you have any questions for me?” Louis shakes his head, 

 

“No, not right now.” Harry nods and stands, handing him a towel so he can clean himself up. He writes something down on a paper before he waits and watches patiently as Louis cleans himself off, causing Louis to flush under his gaze before sitting up. 

 

“Alright, everything is set. I'd like to see you again in three to four weeks, at the start of the second trimester, but if you need anything before that then don't hesitate to call. I wrote down a few things that you should start taking, like folic acid. Feel free to call if you need anything, seriously.” He hands Louis the paper and a few pictures of the sonogram. 

 

“Okay, thank you Harry.” Louis smiles and moves to the door. 

 

“Bye Louis.” 

 

“Bye,” he blushes before slipping out the door. He skips making the appointment now, deciding that he will just call. He just wants to get home and take everything in. He drives himself home and walks into his empty apartment. He hasn't been living on his own long, only since Brad and him broke up, so it's a bit weird. He sets his things down in the kitchen before moving to the fridge. He smiles as he sees that Harry really  _ did  _ write him a note. 

 

_ So sorry I have to sneak out, but I'm already an hour late for work, or else I would stay and wake you up with some breakfast. You're the most beautiful boy I've gotten to wake up to.  _

 

_ Hope to see you again?  _

_      -Harry xx _

 

His number is scrawled by his name, so Louis quickly grabs his phone and programs it in; turning back to read over the message again. It gives him butterflies. He looks back down at his phone, the new number programmed in. Without giving it another thought, he quickly presses the phone so it starts calling. He places it to his ear and listens to it ring.

 

“Just one second,” Harry’s voice comes in from a little ways away, making it obvious he isn't talking to Louis. “Hello?” He answers. 

 

“Hi,” Louis squeaks, not really knowing what to say his excuse for calling is. 

 

“Louis?” Harry asks. 

 

“Yeah, hi.” 

 

“Hi love, everything okay?” He asks unsure, “did you make it home safe?” Louis bites his lip as he moves to his living room and takes a seat on the couch, heart racing at the fact that Harry is so caring.

 

“Yeah, yeah I did. I just- I remembered some questions I had. Are you busy?” Louis literally just left Harry’s work. He knows he is busy, but he will give himself some credit for thinking of what to talk about.

 

“No,” Harry denies, “I can spare a few minutes.” Louis can tell that he closes a door on his end, so he figures he went into a room to be alone. 

 

“I get headaches a lot, and like my- um- chest is a bit tender,” Louis explains. It's true, he just didn't think it was anything to worry about, so he didn't ask about it earlier. 

 

“Ah, yes. That's all pretty normal actually. The first trimester is going to be one of the hardest, if not the hardest. That's all going to depend on how you feel in the third. Your body is changing pretty rapidly. You're going to find that you sleep a lot and you get mood swings and the headaches and tender breasts is all normal.” 

 

“Okay, yeah I figured,” he mumbles, unsure of what to say. “Kind of in the mood to nap now.” 

 

“Go ahead and do that. Listen to your body, it knows what's best.” 

 

“Alright, thank you.” 

 

“Of course love. I'll talk to you later, alright?” He asks. 

 

“Yeah, later,” Louis agrees. He is sure he can think of something stupid to call and ask about again.

 

“Sweet dreams darling,” Harry says and Louis can hear the smile in his voice. 

  
“Bye,” Louis smiles back before hanging up.


	3. Whatever You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I hope you guys enjoy this update! Remember to comment and like! Tell me what you think, good and bad, and maybe predictions and thoughts on the baby! Who should be the daddy? Who do you think is the daddy? Do you think its a girl or a boy? Do you think theres only one baby or maybe twins? Any name ideas? Any predictions on Brad's reaction? Tell me what you guys think or want to see and maybe it will happen! Love you babes xx 
> 
> PS. Today is halloween so go out and have fun, but be safe!!!!! And its one year since the boy's last show:((( but one year since the Larry hug :DDDDD

Calling Harry becomes a common thing very easily. Louis talks to him everyday at least once, sometimes, Harry even calls first. Louis is on week eight of his pregnancy, the end of his second month. He's always sleeping now which is a bit annoying, but he is doing as Harry said and listening to his body. He hasn't told anyone about the baby, not even Brad when he came over to get all of his things. He wants to get out of his first trimester first, so he hasn't had anyone over; not that anyone could tell because unfortunately, you can't.

He climbs from his bed, checking the time to see that it was past nine. He woke up because his phone was ringing.

“Lo?” he mumbles into it, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. 

“Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry love,” Harry pouts into the phone. 

“Harry, hi!” Louis hums happily. 

“Morning darling, I was calling because I actually have today off and wanted to take you out for some breakfast and then maybe try some mommy yoga.” 

“What's that?” Louis questions surprised as he stands and moves to his closet. He needs to find something to wear. He doesn't care what they are doing, he's just excited Harry wants to take him out on his day off. 

“It's basically beginners yoga. A woman runs it in the park for pregnant men and women. It's very simple stuff, but it's good for you and the baby. Stretches you out and all that.”

“Sounds fun!” Louis encourages, “what should I wear?”

“Great! And maybe just a tee and some joggers or something.” Louis nods and realizes Harry can't see him, so he hums in agreement. “I’ll pick you up in about a half hour, yeah?”

“Yeah, I'll text my address.” Harry agrees easily before they hang up and Louis moves further into his closet to grab his clothes and change. He probably doesn't even need to send his address because Harry’s been here before, but he was also a little tipsy, so maybe he doesn't remember.

Louis finishes getting ready before getting into his shoes and waiting by the door for Harry to text him and tell him that he is here. It's only a few minutes later that someone is knocking on the door. It catches Louis by surprise, causing him to jump a bit. He moves and looks out the peephole, surprised to find Harry waiting on the other side of the door. He pulls it open and smiles up at the man, 

“You didn't have to walk all the way up, I was expecting a text,” he admits. Harry smiles, but shakes his head, 

“Of course I was coming up to get you. Now come along, I'm hungry and I'm sure you two are as well.” Louis flushes happily, loves being reminded that he has one on the way. He follows Harry out and into the elevator. He stands in the corner while Harry stands right in front of him, rather close. “How are you feeling?” 

“Good actually,” Louis smiles up at him, “I didn't get sick this morning which is the first time in forever, and I slept very well last night.” Harry nods, 

“Second trimester is usually the most enjoyable. You start showing and feeling a little less tired and sick. You can tell everyone and plan your baby shower and eat all the food you crave.” 

“Yeah except I'll have to run to the store at 4 am to get my own food cravings.” Harry shakes his head, 

“Just call me, I'll get them for you.” 

“I'm not going to wake you up in the middle of the night just because I'm a needy bitch!” Louis rolls his eyes. The elevator dings, so they step out. Harry throws his arm around Louis’ shoulder and moves his sunglasses from the top of his head to the bridge of his nose. 

“I'm a doctor, I get woken up in the middle of the night all the time by my patients, and I don't mind, so I really won't mind when the boy who is carrying my baby calls me. And you aren't a bitch, so don't speak of yourself in that way.” 

“Sorry,” Louis says with flushed cheeks. It's not a for sure that he is carrying Harry’s child, but Harry seems to have it set in his head that it's his. Which Louis would love for it to be. Harry has been amazing, and Brad was a complete jerk to Louis before the breakup, he would rather just wash away that part of his life. Harry seems like a new beginning, a start of a new  _ family _ . If it's Brad’s then it's just going to be battling for custody and child support and bringing the baby back and forth.

Harry’s car is a huge Range Rover that Louis completely forgot about. Harry opens the door for him, helping him up and in. Louis blushes, he hates feeling small, but Harry just sends him a wink. They drive in relative silence, besides a few soft words shared. It doesn’t take long to get there anyways. 

“This place looks so cute!” Louis hums happily when he sees the café they are having breakfast at. 

“I thought you'd like it,” Harry agrees before getting out and coming around the side to help Louis out. Harry ends up holding his hand, even once Louis is out of the car. Proceeding to hold the cafe door open for Louis, letting him enter first and following.    
  
“It smells amazing,” Louis sniffs, his eyes catching on all the baked goods before looking to the menu above them. He reads through it, trying to decide what he wants. 

  
“Anything catching your eye?” Harry questions, setting a light hand on the small of Louis’ back.    
  
“The fruity pebble french toast sounds very good, but it's probably super unhealthy.”    
  
“Hmm, well I'm thinking about getting the nutty french toast, so I think you should go for it. Not like you need to watch your figure anyways babe, you're gorgeous.” 

Louis flushes, leaning a bit more into Harry.    
  
“Thank you,” he hums softly. Harry rubs Louis’ back, pressing a kiss to his head. 

  
“I can help who's next,” the woman at the counter smiles. Louis and Harry move forward, ordering their breakfasts along with chocolate milk before Harry pays and takes the beeper that will buzz when their food is ready. 

“Let's find a seat love,” Harry decides. It's a bit crowded, like always, so it's best if they find a seat and he will just get back up to get their plates when it's ready. Louis picks a booth, happy to have something supporting his back. He gets a bit of aches now-a-days, and having something to lean back on is always so much better. “Feel better?” Louis smiles wide, nodding. If his back hurts this much already, he can’t imagine what will happen when the baby gets even bigger. Their buzzer goes off, vibrating against the table. Harry grabs it and sends Louis a wink as he gets up to get it.    
  
When Harry sets Louis’ plate down in front of him, Louis’ jaw drops.    
  
“Holy shit,” Louis giggles. It looks and smells delicious. Harry laughs, sitting across from him.    
  
“I have to admit, yours does look pretty good.” Louis smiles wide, looking up at Harry before looking down to see his food.    
  
“Maybe- we could share?” He shrugs. Louis’ not usually a nuts and oats kind of guy, but Harry’s looks delicious, and it's almost like Louis is craving it.    
  
“Of course baby, whatever you want,” Harry agrees easily before they both dig in. They do pretty good, almost finishing both of their plates with the help of each other. “Which one do you like the best?”    
  
“No, I can not pick. They are both delicious and completely different.”    
  
“Fine,” Harry laughs, “I think yours might be a bit better though.” Louis giggles and shrugs, pushing the plate away from him. He may be eating for two, but he definitely still shouldn't have just consumed as much as he did. “Yoga starts in twenty, are you ready to go?” Louis agrees, grabbing his plate and walking to the trash. He throws away his napkins before putting his plate and fork in the correct container. Harry follows suit before grabbing Louis’ hand and walking him out of the cafe.    
  
“Are you going to do the yoga with me, or just watch?”    
  
“It's mommy and daddy, so I'll join,” Harry explains, moving to wrap his arm around Louis’ shoulders, “I'll probably end up doing a lot of watching too.” Louis flushes, understanding that Harry means watching Louis’ body move and bend.    
  
“This isn't suppose to be sexual!” 

  
“We all have our kinks!” Harry shrugs, opening the passenger door for Louis and helping him up again. Harry climbs in after and heads to the park.    
  
“Thank you for breakfast.”    
  
“Always love, I enjoyed getting to spend it with you. I still need to cook for you though since I couldn't our first night. I make some pretty good breakfast sandwiches.” Louis hums,    
  
“Bacon?”    
  
“Bacon, egg, and cheese, or whatever-”   
  
“I want,” Louis finishes with a huge smile, “you spoil me.” Harry shrugs, reaching over to squeeze Louis’ knee. A comfortable silence falls over them again as they arrive at the park. Harry parks as close as he can, not wanting Louis to be forced to walk so much. Louis waits for Harry to get out, taking his hand and following him, unsure where to go.    
  
“Hey, so have you talked to Brad?”    
  
“Uhm- no,” Louis shakes his head, shrugging when Harry looks down at him a bit confused.    
  
“Are you going to or are you just going to let it play out?”    
  
“I was thinking I would tell him during the second trimester, that way the baby is healthy, and there's a less of a chance of me miscarrying, and no chance for an abortion.” That makes Harry pause, and he turns to look at Louis.    
  
“Abortion? Do you think he would actually ask that of you?” Louis shrugs,    
  
“I don't know. He was kind of a major asshole. I don't know how he will react.”    
  
“I could be there when you tell him, make sure he doesn't hurt you.”    
  
“I don't think he would,” Louis hesitates. Brad has grabbed Louis a few times, but never has he hit him. “I wouldn't mind you being with me, but I don't know how that would make him feel. Like, if he would be pissed to see you.” Harry shrugs, running a soothing thumb over Louis’ backhand.    
  
“He's going to have to get use to me being around at some point.” Louis smiles softly at that. Harry makes it seem like that whatever this is between them, whatever this turns into, is for the long term, whether the baby is his or Brad’s, Harry is staying. 

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, smiling up at Harry, “okay then soon maybe?” Harry agrees easily.    
  
“Whenever love, I'll make sure I'm there.” Louis smiles thankfully, pressing a kiss to Harry’s shoulder, where he can reach before following him once again. A young women is stood by a tree that provides a nice shadow from the sun, so they aren't left sitting in the sun. She waves excited at Harry,    
  
“Harry, love! How are you?” Harry leans down, pressing a kiss to the woman’s cheek,    
  
“Great! Lou, this is Cassie. We worked together in the states before she returned home, deciding she didn't like practicing and wanted to work more with the parents.” Louis smiles, shaking her hand,    
  
“Nice to meet you!” 

“You as well, how far along are you?” she asks happily.

  
“Eight weeks,” Louis explains excitedly. 

“How lovely,” she coos, “are you one of his patients?” Louis nods as Harry wraps his arm around him, 

“A bit more than that,” Harry shrugs. Louis flushes, but smiles and nods a bit to that as well. 

“Oh,” Cassie smirks and winks at Harry before she hands them each a yoga mat, “have fun!” Louis thanks her, taking Harry’s hand and following him behind other moms and even a few dads. They set up, and then take a seat, having a few minutes to wait before Cassie starts. 

Harry moves his mat so he is just a bit behind Louis, explaining that he can see better this way. Louis rolls his eyes fondly. He kind of enjoys the idea that Harry wants to look at Louis like this. He thinks Louis is fit enough to stare at, and Louis can't help the butterflies that gives him. 

Cassie’s class is a bit hard and Louis is feeling a bit sore when he is finished, but it's a good sore. 

“That was fun!” Louis smiles brightly, taking Harry’s extended hand once he finishes rolling his mat up, “we should do it again.” They place their mats back in the rack, waving goodbye to Cassie and thanking her before heading towards the car. 

“I had a great view, that was probably the best part.” Louis flushes happily, leaning a bit into Harry’s side, causing the boy to drop his hand and wrap his arm around Louis’ shoulders instead. 

“Thank you for today.” 

“Anything my love. I really enjoyed today.” Louis hums in agreement, a bit sad that this is probably the end to it. 

“Maybe,” he starts off, “if you want, you can come over. I-I don't really have an idea of what to do, but,” Louis pauses, shrugging a bit. He looks up to Harry, cheeks flushed, “I just don't want you to go yet.” 

“I'd love to Lou. We can just watch some movies or something and then I'll cook us some dinner before I head home, yeah?” 

“That sounds perfect!” Louis encourages. Harry squeezes his shoulders, pulling the door open of his truck and helping Louis up. Harry gets in after, starting the engine and heading to Louis’ flat. 

“So,” Harry mumbles, holding out the vowel. 

“Mhm?” 

“A baby girl?” Louis smiles wide, turning his head on the headrest and looking up at Harry.

“Kind of what I'm hopeing for,” he admits. Harry nods, reaching up and pulling at his bottom lip before looking at Louis, smiling and setting his hand on Louis’ knee. 

“Any name ideas yet? Or are you waiting for the day.” 

“I've got a few,” he gushes. 

“Well c’mon then. Tell me what they are baby!” Louis giggles, reaching down to draw patterns on the back of Harry’s hand. 

“Ava,” he starts, turning back to look at Harry so he can read his face reactions, “or Avery. Madison, but that one is tough because I wouldn't want people to shorten her name to Madie, so maybe not a good idea. Morgan as well, or Amelia.” 

“Those are beautiful love.” 

“Did you like any that you could see us naming her?” Harry looks at him a bit surprised, 

“You want my help naming her?” Louis shrugs, smiling wide, cheeks coloring a bit, 

“Well I don't want Brad’s help and you said earlier that you'd be around so.” 

“No matter what,” Harry nods, looking over at Louis quickly, “I kind of like you a lot, so you're kind of stuck with me.” 

“I kind of like you a lot too,” Louis giggles, “so I'd really like you to stick with me.” Harry squeezes his knee, smiling wide. Louis’ heart is aching with how much happiness is bubbling inside of him. Brad has never made him feel like this. No one has. 

“Ava,” Harry explains, “and Avery are my two favorites. They are beautiful names.” 

“Those are my favorite too!” Louis squeals happily. 

“Okay, but what about a boy? There's still a chance you are having a him and not a her.” Louis smiles, 

“I wouldn't be opposed,” he shrugs. He won't be angry to have a son first, he's just always been around baby girls. He knows how to treat and spoil them. Plus, they tend to be a bit sweeter than boys. “Noah, Mason, Matthew, but again I wouldn't want people to call him Matt, and Luke.” 

“What's up with the shorten names? You prefer Luke over Lucas, but not Matt over Matthew?” 

“Some names are just beautiful enough as is and shouldn't be shortened. Like you always meet a Matthew and their like “call me Matt,” but it's unique to stick with the full name. The name Matthew is beautiful as is.” 

“Hmmm,” Harry hums, pulling into the parking lot of Louis’ flat. “I guess I can agree with that. Also, I like Noah and Matthew, but I guess I would probably accidently call him Matty or something.” 

“I like Noah too, but what about you? Have you ever thought about it?” 

“I'm a bit unfair to be honest,” Harry admits, parking the car. He cuts the engine and climbs out, walking around and helping Louis out as he climbs out. “I mostly think about boy names. Finn, Beau, Beckett, William.” 

“People would shorten it to Will, and that's my middle name.” 

“Beautiful name for a beautiful boy,” Harry teases, smiling and nodding at Louis’ doorman. 

“I actually really like Finn and Beckett though. Beck for short, like David Beckham!” Louis encourages excitedly. Why has he never thought to name his child after David Beckham? Harry laughs, stepping into the elevator with Louis, 

“That wasn't my intention, but it works.” Louis smiles, pressing the number to his floor before turning to lean against Harry’s chest. 

“But no girls names?” 

“Darcy,” he shrugs, moving a piece of Louis’ fringe, “but I like Ava and Avery more now.” Louis nods, smiling as Harry kisses his forehead. 

“I can't wait till we find out. I was kind of thinking about waiting and making it so I didn't find out the sex until the shower or the birth, but one: I don't know if I can wait so long, and two: it wouldn't work since you would know.”

The door rings, sliding open and letting them out onto Louis’ floor. He stands off of Harry, and pulls him out and to his door. Letting them in with his key. 

“If you wanted that, we could switch your doctor for the time being.” 

“I prefer having you,” Louis admits, “plus, that makes it so you're always there!” 

“Is always be there anyways. I wouldn't miss a single check up. But if you want it to be a surprise for you, we could still do that.” Louis shrugs, unsure as he kicks his shoes off and moves into the living room. Harry follows him, carefully pulling off his boots before moving into the living room. Louis has already taken a seat on his couch, melting into the corner of it and laying his feet on the L. Harry sits right next to him, throwing his arm around him. Louis leans into it, resting into Harry’s side before he shifts and throws his legs over Harry’s lap as well. 

“I'll decide when the time comes. Can you just hand me the remote?” Harry leans, grabbing it from the coffee table and handing it to Louis. Louis turns it on, turning to grab the blanket off the back of the couch while he waits for the tv to boot up. “What do you want to watch? I might end up falling asleep,” Louis admits. He's always so tired. Harry nods, scratching at the back of Louis’ neck, making him hum happily. 

“Just turn on some movie, I'll probably nap with you.” Louis agrees easily, finding Dear John, which Harry happily asks to watch. Nicholas Sparks isn't Louis’ thing. He doesn't care though, he will be out in ten minutes. He makes himself more comfortable, laying tighter against Harry’s side. 

“I had a lot of fun today Haz. I'm really glad you asked me out.” 

  
“Me too, I want to do it all the time.” Louis is very okay with that.


	4. My Little One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit but I've been a tad busy with college and all so here's a small update! I hope you enjoy it loves. Remember to leave a comment on what you think or any predictions

Louis pulls open the glass door, hurrying in and to the front desk. Harry was on call all weekend because one of his patients was due for labor, so Louis hasn't seen him in a little over three days. He's just a bit excited to talk to him and show him how much he has grown. Plus, they get to find out the sex today since Louis is officially in his second trimester at 19 weeks.

  
He hesitates just a second though, when he sees someone new working the desk. Usually it's a nice older women named Maria who always squeaks excitedly when she sees Louis, however, it's now a younger woman who is simple clicking around on the computer. Louis clears his throat, placing a hand on his bump as he draws the girls attention.

  
“Hello,” she flashes him a pretty smile, “here for an appointment?”

  
“Yeah, 9:30 with Dr. Styles.” She clicks around some more on the compute before nodding,

  
“Louis Tomlinson?” He nods and she hums happily,

  
“Just have a seat and Harry will be right with you!”

  
“Right, thanks,” he mumbles and walks over, taking a seat. Harry didn't mention he was getting a new front desk worker. A woman who Louis has to say is beautiful. So he might be pouting. He pulls out his phone, unsure how long he has to wait, and goes into his messages so he can text his mum back. She's asking to come down and visit and Louis thinks it's a great idea. He can introduce her to Harry and tell her about the baby.

  
“Lou, love?” Louis looks up, smiling softly when he sees Harry standing a few feet away. Usually a nurse comes to get Louis, so he is pleasantly surprised. “Ready babe?” He nods happily, standing up and shoving his phone in his back pocket, walking to Harry. He takes Harry’s extended hand and walks with him, looking up at him. “How are you?”

  
“Good!” Louis hums as Harry presses a kiss to his temple. “I'm really excited for today.”

  
“Me too,” Harry agrees, pushing open a door and letting Louis in before following and closing the door, “did you decided what you want to do?”

  
“Yup,” Louis nods as he climbs up onto the table, “I want only you to know the sex and reveal it at our baby shower. Would that be okay?” Harry moves to stand in front of him, placing his arms on both sides of Louis, smiling at him.

  
“Of course baby, that's sounds lovely.” Louis smiles, pouting out his lips a bit for a kiss. Harry leans down, kissing him softly. “Missed you.”

  
“I missed you more,” Louis explains. Harry spends a lot of his free time with Louis now, so the house seems a little too quiet without him. Harry has never spent the night though, which is unfortunate, but Louis has been planning on asking him, so hopefully it will become a thing.

  
“Impossible,” Harry teases, kissing him again before pulling away and standing up. “You're glowing Lou, and you're growing amazingly. Let me see, love!” Louis giggles, a blush high on his cheeks. He lifts his shirt up, and smiles when Harry’s eyes visibly soften when he sees the small bump. It's nothing major, but it's there and pretty noticeable. Louis loves it. “God Lou,” Harry whispers, placing both of his hands softly on the bump, using his thumbs to rub it.

  
“Yeah,” Louis agrees softly. He leans a bit, kissing Harry’s jaw. “Thank you for staying with me through all this.” Harry looks up at him,

  
“Thank you for giving me this. Whether it's mine or not, thank you.” Louis could cry. He really could. Harry is so much sometimes. He absolutely adores the boy, wouldn't want anyone else to do this with.

  
“Gonna make me cry.” Harry chuckles, shaking his head,

  
“None of that love, why don't you lay down and get yourself situated so we can start.” Louis agrees, moving so he's laying down, his shirt pulled up, pants unbuttoned and pulled down a bit, feet propped up on the rests. Harry rolls the machine over, taking a seat and grabbing the jelly to carefully rub onto Louis.

  
“My mum is coming down to visit. I'm going to tell her and would love for you to be there so she can meet you.” Harry smiles and nods, grabbing the wand.

  
“I'd love to meet her Lou, sounds good. What are you going to tell her?”

  
“I think I might just say it's yours and not mention Brad, I'm not sure yet.” Harry shrugs, watching the monitor,

  
“It's up to you of course.” Louis hums, no longer interested in the conversation when he sees his baby moving around on the screen.

  
“She's gotten so big!” Louis gasps.

  
“He has,” Harry agrees happily.

  
“Wait! I said not to tell me Haz!” Louis frowns. Harry looks up, shaking his head,

  
“I'm teasing love, I haven't looked yet. It was a joke since you said “she” so I said “he” because there's still a chance.” Louis giggles, nodding,

  
“Okay, well look! I'm so excited!” Harry laughs, looking back to the monitor, and moving the wand just a bit.

  
“Oh my Lou,” Harry whispers, turning to Louis with a few tears in his eyes. Louis smiles brightly, dying to know, but also not wanting to ruin in.

  
“Who will be more happy!?”

  
“We will both be happy,” Harry promises, moving the wand off of Louis, so he can stand up. He leans over Louis, kissing him softly. “I'm already beyond happy,” he explains. Louis holds Harry’s face, keeping him close.

  
“Tell me,” he begs. He was never good with surprises. He will just surprise everyone else. It will be Harry’s and his little secret.

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Please,” he nods.

  
“We’re having a little girl,” Harry whispers, letting a tear fall. Louis gasps, tears falling quickly as he pulls Harry into a kiss.

  
“Oh god,” he whimpers. Their own little princess. Louis is going to spoil the fuck out of her. “Thank you,” he cries. He couldn't have had this moment if it weren't for Harry...or Brad, but he's praying it's because of Harry. Harry holds Louis’ face, smiling softly as they both shed a few tears,

  
“Thank you my love,” he whispers so sincere. Louis is so thankful for him, wants him now and forever.

  
“W-we should start clearing out my spare room.” Harry nods,

  
“I'll help you. I'll move the heavy stuff.”

  
“We can shop for her now, we don't have to do a neutral anymore.”

  
“What do you want baby?”

  
“Princess themed, but not childish. Like grown up. Maybe white walls with pink details, I want her name on one of the walls, a crown above it. Pinks and purples,” he explains. He can see it, and he will make sure he gets it perfectly.

  
“Anything you want, it's yours,” Harry promises. He wipes Louis’ tears before doing so to himself, and backing away to give Louis space. He helps him clean off and then helps him sit up. Harry kisses him, excusing himself so he can get some files and the pictures he printed of the ultrasound. Louis hums happily, running his hands over his bump.

  
“Oh baby girl, daddy can't wait to meet you. I love you so much already, and your other daddy does too.” Harry comes back, not bothering to knock, hasn't done so since their first appointment.

  
“Here babe, I already took one for myself,” he explains as he hands over the pictures. Louis smiles happily, excited to know that Harry keeps a picture of their baby in his office. Harry takes a seat and starts writing down some things. He has been making sure he keeps Louis on a good diet and makes him take some vitamins, and they are together so often that Harry already knows so much about Louis that they don't really have to discuss things about his health here.

  
“Oh, so what happened to Maria?” Louis asks, remembering he wanted to know who the new girl is.

  
“She retired, Jessica works the front now.”

  
“She seems- nice.” Harry looks up, noticing the pause and change in Louis’ voice.

  
“She is, why are you asking?” Louis shrugs, looking away,

  
“No reason. She's pretty.”

  
“Mhm,” Harry hums, standing up and crowding into Louis’ space forcing the boy to look at him. “Any specific reason you're so curious about her?” Louis only shrugs. “Baby, she is wonderful at her job and yes she is pretty, but I happen to be very interested in a certain boy who is carrying the only girl I could possibly be in love with. And, she happens to be married.”

  
Louis feels dumb for worrying, but his stomach flips with Harry’s words. He pulls Harry into him, kissing him hard. Harry smiles into the kiss, making it hard to even consider it a kiss, so they pull away. “You should spend the night tonight.”

  
“Yeah?” Harry smiles, Louis nods. “That sounds amazing babe. I get done here at 3, and then I have to stop home and get a bag, but then I'll be right over. I'll even make dinner. What would you like? I'll stop at the store and pick things up if I have to.”

  
“Chicken Riggies please,” Louis begs. Wanting a yummy pasta dish like that.

  
“It's yours,” Harry promises, kissing Louis softly before stepping away. “I have another patient, but I'll walk you out.” Louis nods, making sure he has everything before he climbs down and takes Harry’s hand.

  
The waiting room is empty, just Jessica sat behind the desk. She gives them both a big smile when they walk out. Louis returns it, no longer holding a grudge against her.

  
“I'll see you soon?” He turns to Harry who nods with a big smile.

  
“Soon, drive safe and text me when you get there. Bye baby,” he leans down to kiss him.

  
“Bye.” Harry gives his hand one last squeeze before letting him go. Louis waves as he walks out, before hurrying to his car. He is on absolute cloud nine.

  
When he arrives home, he is shocked to see Brad knocking at his door.

  
“Louis, please?” Brad begs, knocking again. Louis steps out of the elevator and walks slowly over to him. Unsure why he is here and what to do. He has no jacket to hide the bump. Maybe Brad won't notice.

  
“Uhm, hi,” he says once he's close enough. Brad turns around in surprise and looks Louis over.

  
“Oh, hey! I thought maybe you were just ignoring me.”

  
“No, sorry, I was out.” Brad moves out of the way so Louis can unlock the door and let himself in. He sets his things on the table next to the door and looked back at Brad. “So uhm, what are you doing here?”

  
“I came to give you the key back.”

  
“Oh! I'm surprised you didn't just use it just now,” Louis jokes. Brad chuckles, handing it over,

  
“I thought about it, but that's just rude.” Louis nods, thanking him and looking him over, unsure what to do.

  
“Do you want to come in? I've actually been meaning to talk to you.” Now is better than ever to have the discussion, even if Harry isn't here. Brad’s eyes lock with Louis’ stomach as he nods,

  
“Yeah, I think we should talk.” He lets him in, and they move into the kitchen, Brad taking a seat at the island and Louis going to the other side, leaning on it. “You're uh- how far along are you?”

  
“19 weeks, so second trimester.” Brad nods,

  
“So is he mine?” Straight to the point then.

  
“She,” Louis corrects, “and possibly.”

  
“Possibly?” Brad asks confused, a frown gracing his face.

  
“She could also be my boyfriends. I went out the night you dumped me and slept with him. So, I'm really unsure who the father is, and I won't know until she's born.” Brad sits quietly, nodding.

  
“Okay, well, if it- she is mine, what do you want me to do?”

  
“It's up to you,” Louis shrugs, “Harry wants to be in mine and her life no matter what. If you don't want anything to do with this then that's okay-” Brad shakes his head,

  
“If she's mine, than I want to be a family. If you're carrying my child then we should raise her as a family. She doesn't need to be confused on who her second father is.” Louis is surprised by his words. He never would have thought Brad would want to be a part of this, let alone be with Louis. It's a sweet gesture, and Louis agrees that it sucks for the baby if they were a broken family, but he loves Harry, and he wants to be with him. Whether the baby is Brad’s or not.

  
“O-okay,” he mumbles, unsure what to say, “than we will make it work when we find out.” Brad nods,

  
“That's sounds good. I can help too, if you need anything. Are you seeing a doctor? Taking the right medicines and vitamins?”

  
“Uhm, yeah. Harry’s actually an obgyn, my obgyn, actually so- he takes good care of me.” Brad nods, clearing his throat and standing,

  
“good. Right, well I have to get to work, but I'll see you okay? Text if you need me.” Louis nods, thanking him and walking him out, shutting the door with a heavy sigh. That just made everything so complicated. He can't be with Brad, he won't.

  
Louis grabs his phone off the counter and moves into the living room, dialing his mum.

  
“Louis! Hi hun!”

  
“Hi mum! I was calling to talk to you about coming? Do you have a date?”

  
“Yeah, I was planning on leaving Friday. How does that sound, love?”

  
“Really good! I can't wait to see you! And I have someone I want you to meet,” Louis explains happily. “Two people actually.”

  
“Lou I can't wait! I was thinking about bringing Lots with me too.”

  
“You should! Please, there's plenty of room for both of you.”

  
“Okay baby doll, I'll talk to you later alright? I have to finish up dinner.”

  
“Love you, bye!” He hangs up after she sends her love and moves to make himself comfortable on the couch.

  
“Baby?” Louis moves away from the hand that was touching his cheek. He, however, doesn't move when a pair of lips press softly against his. When Harry pulls away, he slowly peels his eyes open and smiles softly at his boy. “Hi love.”

  
“Hi,” he smiles, “did you just get here?”

  
“Mhm, I called but you didn't answer so I was a bit worried. I'm more worried that you don't lock the door when you're here alone.” Louis smiles, cupping Harry’s cheeks to pull him into a soft kiss.

  
“I lock it at night, when I need to. Did you get food?”

  
“I stopped at the store,” Harry agrees, moving away from Louis and heading towards the kitchen, “I'll start cooking.” Louis hums happily, climbing off the couch and checking the time. He only slept for two hours. He takes a seat at his island and watches Harry unpack the food.

  
“My mum is coming in on Friday, and my oldest, little sister too.”

  
“Sounds lovely, we should do dinner one night.”

  
“I hope you're here when they get in. She's going to be able to tell immediately so it would be nice if you were here.”

  
“Then I'll try to be here,” Harry agrees easily, moving and putting the chicken on the heat.

  
“We could go shopping to! For the nursery!”

  
“Oh, I'm sure she would love that,” Harry agrees. Louis smiles, thinking about all the ideas he has for his daughter's room. He watches Harry hum to himself as he moves around the kitchen like it's his own, and cooks. Harry has been over so many times and cooked that he practically knows where everything is. Probably better than Louis.

  
“Oh,” Louis remembers, grabbing Harry’s attention, “Brad was here when I got home, so like, he knows.”

  
“Is everything okay? What was he doing here? How did he handle it?” Harry asks concerned, rounding around the island to come to Louis’ side. Louis swivels in his chair, smiling up at Harry for caring so much.

  
“It went fine, actually, it went a lot better than I expected. He seems okay with it, and he is aware of the situation. He want to help and he said he wants to be a part of her life if it's his.” Harry nods slowly, maybe even a little disappointedly. If the baby is Brad’s and he wants to be a part of her life, it makes it hard on Harry and Louis. The baby will have to know who the real dad is and Harry wants this so bad that it will suck to have to share his family with a man who treated Louis like shit.

  
“Okay, well that's good,” He finally gets out. Pressing a quick, soft kiss to Louis’ head before turning around and continuing dinner.

  
“We’ll make it work, right H?” Louis asks softly, but desperately. Harry has always said he would stay no matter what, but that was before Brad knew and before Brad had said he would want the baby. Something Louis thought Brad would never say.

  
“Of course baby,” Harry looks over his shoulder with a reassuring smile, “I'm not going anywhere love.” Louis smiles thankfully, even if Brad wants to be with him, that's not what Louis wants. He just wants Harry.

  
Dinner is amazing, like always. Anything Harry cooks is absolutely delicious. They end the night in bed watching films until Louis falls asleep.

  
~*~

  
When Louis wakes up, he's confused and a bit cold. He turns his head to the right, seeing the red lights of his alarm clock explain that it's 3:07 in the morning and that's why his room is pitch dark still. He's on his back, so he turns his head to the left and finds Harry laying on his side, mouth parted as he snores softly, a hand resting gently on Louis’ shoulder. Louis woke up because of a sharp pain in his side, however, so he is a bit worried Harry accidentally kneed the baby. Their a fair distance away though, and Harry’s knees are not raised in any way.

  
Louis sniffles, carefully sitting up. He has to pee anyways so he might as well get up. He throws the blanket off him, and slowly climbs off the bed. He stops though, frozen when he realizes his arse and lower back are soaked. Had he wet the bed by mistake? He turns, slowly back to the bed, looking down at where he just laid. His stomach drops when he sees a huge wet puddle soaking into the bed. What's even worse, is the dark color it clearly is, not a simple clear indication that he peed himself. No, he wishes that because that dark color is obviously blood. Louis has lost a lot of blood and his first thought is that he lost their baby.

  
“Harry,” he whimpers as he starts to cry. Unsure what to do. “Harry,” he calls louder, his body shaking in fear as the tears overcome him. “Harry please help me,” he begs. He's talking full volume now, possibly close to screaming as he wraps his arms around his belly. “Please no,” he begs. If he lost his daughter, he will never be okay again.

  
“L-Louis? Baby?” Harry slowly sits up, finding Louis standing next to the bed. When he sees the state he is in, he finally wakes up a bit more. “What's wrong? Baby, are you okay?”

  
“I-I think I miscarried,” he sobs. Harry shoots out of the bed, finding the light and flicking it on. He is shocked when he sees Louis and the bed.

  
“Okay, okay,” he says as calmly as he can. He's dealt with this before. Has unfortunately had patients that have miscarried, but this is his baby they are talking about. This is too close to home for him to be able to play doctor. “Let's get you changed and in the car. We need to get to the ER.” He finds Louis a new pair of sweats and t-shirt before dragging the sobbing boy downstairs and into the car.

  
Harry spends the car ride trying to calm Louis down, explaining that it isn't good for the baby. He's shaking himself however, terrified that they are too late.

  
“Y-you told me today she was okay!” Louis cries.

  
“Lou, babe, things change constantly. Something could have happened. Please Louis, you have to calm down.”

  
“How can I stay calm when my baby is possibly dying inside me?” He screams. Harry sighs,

  
“I know babe, but you're only making it worse-”

  
“Oh am I?”

  
“Louis, please. Take a deep breath. We don't want her to be stressed if she's in there okay? I know you're scared, I am too, but we need to stay calm for her. We don't want to scare her.” Louis hiccups, but nods and tries to calm himself.

  
When Harry walks in, he's carrying Louis and begging for help. A doctor takes Louis right away, taking him to get help while Harry fills out some paperwork. He's left in the waiting room for over an hour and a half. Shaking and debating calling his mom. He hasn't even told her the news yet, so he probably shouldn't break it to her this way. He just wants someone to talk to.

  
“Dr. Styles?” Harry stands, turning to look at the doctor.

  
“Hi,” she smiles, “I have Louis in a room, stable and calm. He's asking for you though.” Harry nods, following her. He wants to ask how the baby is, if she's still in there, but he's still shaken that he can't get any words out. Just needs to see Louis. The doctor opens the door for Harry, letting him in. He thanks her very quietly, hurrying to Louis’ side. Louis peels his eyes open, taking Harry’s hand with a soft smile before closing his eyes again.

  
“She's okay,” he whispers, “the doctors said she's still in there happily.”

  
“Thank god, Lou,” he whimpers, leaning down to kiss Louis’ head.

  
“I'm sorry I yelled,” Louis whispers.

  
“It's okay baby, we were both scared.” Louis nods, his face crumbling a bit,

  
“I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her,” he whimpers. Harry bends over, wrapping Louis up,

  
“We didn't, she's okay baby. She's probably so healthy.” Louis nods,

  
“They said it was a threatened miscarriage, so we have to be more careful.”

  
“Okay, we’ll be more careful then. I can change your diet and exercise if needed and we’ll keep you doing the minimum,” Harry explains as he pulls away from Louis, but sits on the edge of his bed.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Anything my love. It's going to be okay.” Louis nods, feeling a bit better. He really does have to be careful though, he can't risk anything. No one is more important than his little one, Harry is a very close second though


	5. Surprise Mum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little update to let you know I'm still here and not giving up on this fic. Let me know what you think and what you want to see!! Xx

Louis has been home and on bed rest for the rest of the week since he returned home from the hospital. Harry has been staying with him, and catering to him whenever he isn’t at work. Louis loves the treatment, and Harry is so good to him, but he's antsy to get out of bed. His mum and sister are coming in today, and he wants to go shopping with them and things.

“Harry?” He calls out.

“Yeah baby?” Harry answers back almost immediately, somewhere in the kitchen.

“Haz?” Louis calls again, wanting Harry to come to him physically. Harry doesn't reply, but Louis can imagine the soft smile on his face. He's about to call for him again when he hears feet patterning down the hall and Harry say,

“I'm coming babe.” He pushes Louis’ half shut bedroom door, open, and leans against the doorway. “Hey you.”

“Hi,” Louis smiles happily, “what are you up to?”

“Patient paperwork, including yours. Is everything okay?” Louis nods before shrugging. “Bored?” Harry supplies.

“Deathly,” Louis agrees. He's so bored, he's tired of watching movies, sick of reading, and so over scrolling through social media.

“Just a few more hours until your family arrives, then you can get up. How about I make some lunch?”

“Can I please come watch you?”

“Let me help you up,” Harry agrees. He moves over to Louis, taking a hand and placing his other on Louis’ back to get him up and out of bed.

“Thank you,” Louis flushes happily. Harry is so good to him.

“Always,” Harry smiles, lacing their fingers together as they walk to the kitchen, “what do you want to eat?”

“Cheese toastie please.”

“I have a fruit salad in the fridge, you should eat that too.” Louis rolls his eyes as he takes a seat behind the counter, but he doesn't complain, knowing it's good for his little one.

“I was thinking about something,” Louis says instead. It's true, and he knows Harry can answer the question so he might as well ask him.

“What's that?” Harry asks as he moves around the kitchen, pulling things out to cook up what Louis wants. He also sets the fruit salad on the counter in front of Louis, and smiles happily when Louis immediately reaches in and takes a piece of watermelon, popping it into his mouth.

“So my chest has been tender, and they seem to have grown a bit,” Louis starts, mumbling a bit around his food. Harry nods though,

“Yeah, you're getting ready to produce milk.”

“That's my question. So I will produce milk and can breastfeed?”

“Oh yeah, I recommend it. It's beneficial to both you and the little bean. Though men are usually unable to breastfeed for a year, which is the suggested time, but it's usually somewhere between 6 to 9 months, and that will help tremendously. However, sometimes you can't breastfeed, and not just you, women too. Sometimes the baby won't latch, sometimes you just won't produce enough milk, and sometimes it's just too much on your body to keep doing, so if you can't, don't feel bad.”

“I want the best for her,” Louis frowns at the news. What if he can't feed her? He's basically failed her as a mother the second she's born.

“And we will make sure she gets the best. We will try the breastfeeding route and if it doesn't work we will make sure to get her only the best.” Louis nods, not fully calm with that thought. “Louis, baby, you're going to be such a good mum. I'm sure you will be able to breastfeed her. I'll help you and so will the doctors.”

“Thanks H, there's no one I would rather do this with,” he admits easily. Harry flips the sandwich in the pan before he turns and comes around the counter to press a kiss to Louis’ temple.

“Thank you for this Lou, it's been amazing so far and I can't wait to do this with you, our own little family babe, that's crazy.”

“Our own little girl,” Louis smiles happily, leaning up to steal a kiss before Harry goes back to cooking and Louis eats more of the fruit. They eat lunch at the counter together, bouncing off ideas for the baby room. His mother texted halfway through lunch, saying she was in an Uber and would arrive soon. Louis was so excited and so nervous at the same time.

_Can't wait for you to meet my surprises!! Xx_

He replied. He told his mum that he has someone, multiple someones, he wants her to meet but that was it. She's immediately going to know when she sees Louis and then Louis assumes she will guess who Harry is because of the first surprise. He hasn't expressed wanting kids anytime soon to her, so he knows it will come as a surprise, but he's so happy with this, and he just wants her to be okay with that.

Harry is up, cleaning the dishes when the front door swings open.

“We’re here!” Jay calls, turning in and immediately spotting Louis. Louis smiles wide, climbing from the chair and placing a careful hand on his stomach as he stands in front of his mother. She gasps when she takes him in, but a wide smile is on her face and a loud squeal leaves her mouth. “Oh Lou!” Louis can hear her choke up as she moves to pull him into a hug.

“Surprise?” Louis says half excited, half questioning.

“Oh, the best surprise. I can't believe this. How far? 19 or 20 weeks I guess? Wow, my baby having a baby! I can't believe you've kept this from me!”

“Or me!” Lottie hisses, but moves to hug Louis, “I'm so excited, congrats! Is it a boy? Please tell me we are having some more testosterone around here!” Louis flushes,

“Actually, I'm having my own baby girl.” Jay squeals happily again, even Lottie does as she turns around and pauses, spotting Harry who is stood next to the sink, a soft smile on his lips as he watches the family interact.

“Uhm??” Lottie hums. Jay turns to look as well, looking genuinely surprised at Harry.

“Well hello dear! And you are?” Louis scurries around them, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him forward before hugging the arm and leaning into him, smiling up at him.

“Mum, Lots, this is Harry, my boyfriend and our little beans father,” he says proudly. He's hopeing the more he says it the more it will be true. Jay welcomes Harry with open arms, hugging him and complimenting his attire. Even Lottie hugs him and sighs out,

“Thank god, Brad was a douche!” Which got a stern look from Jay, but chuckles from Louis. They move into the living room once Harry helps them with their bags and makes sure they are settled in the guest room they are sharing.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback, so you should comment and tell me what you liked about the chapter and what you didn't (nicely). And you can even talk about what you hope to see in the future of this story! Maybe you will give me a really nice idea and I'll use it in the book! Thanks again loves xx
> 
> (Maybe even title suggestions once the story really gets moving)


End file.
